I will always come back to you
by written-in-our-scars
Summary: a fluffy Westallen one-shot. Iris is pregnant and Cisco and Caitlin get a surprise.


**Just a little heads-up, I wrote this after the season 1 finale so the story doesn't exactly go along with the show. I hope you enjoy.**

It's become a thing now. the three of them are a team, well five including Barry and Joe but they're usually on the field. It's late one night and they've almost finished catching a meta that has been causing chaos all over the city. Cisco is talking animatedly with Iris about one of the new inventions he's working on whilst Caitlin talks to Barry about the final part of his mission, which only involves her expertise.

All of a sudden Cisco is jumping out of his seat, "Woah! what is that?" His eyes wide as his fist rams into his mouth. Iris laughs at her friend's reaction and Caitlin who is off the phone now turns round to see what all the commotion is about, her eyebrows raise as her eyes dilate.

"is that the babies?"

Iris nods and smiles as she grazes her hand across her shirt.

"Dude, that is freak-yyyyyyy"

she laughs, "yep pretty much, they're my two little freaks," she smiles as her hand continues in a steady motion over the ever growing mound.

Iris attention goes to the other woman and she can't help but chuckle, "Caitlin, are you okay?" her eyebrows knit together. she has never seen Caitlin like this before. Completely perplexed and hypnotized, her eyebrows twitch as the scientist takes a good minute to respond.

"uh- uh yeah..." Caitlin quickly composes herself as best she can before her eyes do that staring thing again like it's the coolest thing she's ever seen, ever.

"has Barry seen them?" Caitlin asks, but she's far too engrossed in the miraculous work of nature to look at Iris.

Iris shakes her head, "not yet, but they're super active now and he's getting pretty pissed that he hasn't; I love teasing him about it," she smirks. her eyebrows raise when she's met with silence and she nods in a kind of understanding that Caitlin needs another minute.

"Maybe- maybe they move when he's not there because they miss him..." Caitlin mumbles her eyes fixated on twins.

Iris smiles and peers down at her tummy, "I like that," she gently rubs her hand over the twins and is met by a little nudge back.

"Can you-?" Caitlin gestures to Iris' shirt.

"uhh... okay..." She frowns but complies making sure to only bare her tummy.

"that is some serious ailen shit..." Cisco runs his hands over his face.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes, when they go at my ribcage but I still kind of like it," she shrugs "it's like reassurance that they're okay, you know?" she massages over the mound.

"Don't!- I mean..."

Iris frowns but laughs, "It's okay Caitlin," and moves her hand to her side as she shakes her head at the uncharacterised actions of her friend.

The pair sit their completely in a trance by the movement of Barry and hers' sons, and she doesn't get it. They deal with the weird and the wonderful everyday, yet this has got to be one of the most transfixed she's ever seen them. she looks down at her stomach again to see if there's something she's missing, but nope, she's met with what she's pretty much used to by now. "Guys... really, this is cool? It isn't like we're dealing with some crazy meta-human, it's just the twins kicking..." she laughs more to herself because still nothing, they've got nothing but stares.

"Guys...?" she's getting just a little freaked out by now.

"soooo awesome... I-" Cisco's chin rests on the head rest of his wheely chair.

"I've never seen anything like it..." Caitlin finishes his sentence.

"Now that I can't believe..." Iris chuckles but they're gone again. She frowns, deciding to give up and takes out her phone to scroll through the news. "You guys take your time, I'll be right here when you've arrived back to planet earth, okay?" she shakes her head and lays back on the chair a little. Soon enough Iris forgets the weird situation she's in when a particular article catches her eye. The Flash saves kid from fire! She smiles to herself and settles a little more into her chair. It's not like she hasn't read over the article like 1000 times, it is her article after all but she hasn't read the final published piece and she is a little bit of a fangirl when it comes to Barry.

"Hey- guys?..." the all too familiar breathless voice distracts Iris from her reading. She looks up to find a frown on his face. she just smirks up at him and he grins back and they erupt into laughter as they both shake their heads at their friends who haven't moved an inch since Iris left them.

"Are you guys done harrassing Iris, or...? I kinda wanna take her home... guys?" He laughs. Caitlin coughs, cheeks rain a radiant red as she looks down, "Hi Barry," she mumbles, clearly embarrassed before abrubtly moving to the computer and starts typing at her keypad. Cisco's not even fazed, "that was so awesome," he mumbles to himself. "hey man," he greets Barry, and wheels himself to join Caitlin in one swift movement. Barry frowns at Iris, and she just shrugs. "Our friends are pretty weird, I'm sorry I introduced you," he smirks and leans in for a quick kiss, his girlfriend laughs as her lips meet his. "Hi buddies," he smiles, pulling down Iris' shirt and rubs over the little ones. "Not gonna kick for me little dudes?" Iris shakes her head. "Caitlin came up with a theory, and it sort of makes sense since they've stopped kicking now that you're here..." she smiles over at the their friend.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Barry leans against one of the arms of Iris's chair.

"that they only kick when you're not here..."

"they miss you Barry," Caitlin smiles at the man and he can't help but grin down at the babies and presses a small kiss against the bump before his hand comes to rest there.

"I mean I don't know why..." Iris smirks at Barry as her hand comes to graze against his'.

"Shut up."

"Make me Mr. Allen," her eyes squint up at her boyfriend as she looks back at him playfully.

the man shrugs, "I mean I have a few ideas..."

Iris giggles, "oh yeah and what might they be?" one of her eyebrows raise as she gives barry a sly smirk.

Caitlin blushes.

"Alright so you guys need to leave, like now," Cisco's face is scrunched up in clear disgust.

"don't worry, they don't call me the fastest man alive for nothing," he gently helps Iris to her feet, not like she needs it but he can tell that she's tired. His arms settle around her waist and his face nuzzles into her shoulder as he nibbles along her skin, Iris becomes like putty to his touch.

"get a room," Cisco fake-sneezes out.

Barry laughs into Iris's neck, "We should go..."

Barry nods, "yeah... have a nice night guys, cause I'm certainly gonna," he looks up and smirks over at the other man, Iris rolls her eyes at Barry's love for teasing Cisco, who makes gagging noises while Caitlin's busy hiding her scarlet tainted cheeks as she types on the computer. Barry chuckles and Iris shakes her head, "night guys." *flash* echoes of Iris's laughter bounce of the lab walls, the pair of scientists are left shivering in unison. "So you coming over to watch walking dead?"

"Yes please," Caitlin quickly gets up and grabs her coat. They can't get the thought of the pair out of their head, soon enough.


End file.
